SMALLVILLE: iNTRUDER AT THE KENT FARM
by Alvin2050
Summary: A youth breaks into the Kent farm and runs into a nine year old Clark Kent.


SMALLVILLE: Intruder At The Kent Farm (a fanfic)

* * *

_Copyright on this story text belongs at all times to the original author only, whether stated explicitly in the text or not. The original date of posting to the MMSA was: 18 Nov 2007_

* * *

I'm sure that many of you are familiar with the TV show Smallville which follows the the life of young Clark Kent before he would become known to the world in later life as Superman. Clark was sent to Earth as a baby by his father Jor-el when his native planet Kypton was about to explode. He was adopted by Jonathon and Martha Kent who had a farm in the town of Smallville. This story takes place when Clark is just nine years old. His powers at this time are only a fraction of what they would one day become but they were still quite awesome as you will see.

I must point out to the programme makers that this story is for entertainment only and I do not expect to be making any money from it so I would ask you not to sue. Hope everyone will enjoy.

Martha Kent woke to the sound of footsteps somewhere in the house. There was an intruder on the Kent property. Jonathon Kent was staying in a neighbouring town on this particular night because his truck had broken down and he couldn't get it fixed until the next day. He had his shotgun with him so Martha had no means of protection against whoever had broken into their house. Still, she resolved to go out and confront the prowler. She put on her dressing gown and opened her bedroom door.

She made her way down the passageway leading to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she turned on the light and there in front of her stood a youth of about sixteen years old who was holding a large knife in his hand. He was about five feet ten and quite well built. His expression was menacing as he demanded, "Give me your money, lady, and you won't get hurt!"

Martha was terrified although she tried not to show it. "You young fool!" she told him. "You're trespassing on private property and if you don't leave at once I am going to call the police, understand?"

The boy looked at her contemptuously and said, "I got the knife, you stupid bitch, so I'm calling all the shots. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, hand over your money unless you're tired of living."

"There is no money here." Martha replied. "My husband keeps it all in the bank until we need it and he isn't here right now. So if you came here for money I'm afraid you came for nothing. If you are hungry I can give you food and then you had better be on your way." God, if I were only half as brave as I'm trying to sound, she was thinking.

The teenager wasn't about to be put off easily it seemed. He moved closer to his potential victim until the knife was at her throat. He sneered as he said, "If you got no money, bitch, then there must be something in this place that's worth something, right!"

This kid meant business, she knew, but she still remained defiant. "Go to hell, you young punk!" she told him knowing she may soon regret having said this. The young man drew back the knife as if preparing to slit her throat but seemed uncertain as to what to do. The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor without the knife. Standing next to the woman he'd threatened was a small dark haired boy who was now holding the knife. He had come into the room so fast that neither of them had seen him.

The boy looked at the woman who had been his mother for the last nine years and asked her, "Are you OK, Mom? I heard you calling out. Is this guy bothing you?" Martha had hoped not to involve her adopted son in this but she now realised she was glad he'd come.

The youngster on the floor saw the little kid standing there in front of him and thought, Where the hell did HE come from? He had seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had somehow entered the room without being seen and had somehow knocked him over and taken his knife. He'd been very lucky but he won't be so lucky again.

"I suggest you leave now, son!" Martha Kent advised the young thug. "My son Clark is here now and he doesn't like you one bit."

Joey Martin (that was the youth's name) just laughed. "You figure I should be scared of that little runt?"

"Indeed you should be! He is no oridinary boy I can assure you."

Joey glared at nine year old Clark Kent and demanded, "You got my knife, kid! I want it back now!" As if in answer Clark hurled the knife at blinding speed in his direction and it landed in the carpet barely one inch from his face. Joey was really pissed now. He got to his feet and delivered a slap that was aimed at little Clark's face. His hand was caught in mid-air and soon his arm was imobilised behind his back and the small boy had wrapped his other arm around his neck in a head lock. Joey was helpless, completely overpowered by a kid this size. Unbelieveable!

Young Clark warned him, "You better leave my Mom alone!" He regarded his mother and asked her, "What do you think we should do with him, Mom?"

Martha thought for a moment and then said, "This young man has threatened a defenceless woman and a nine year old child as well as breaking into our house. I should report him to the police but in view of his age I won't so long as he leaves our farm and never comes back again. However, I think he needs to be punished for his actions, Clark, don't you!" Her son nodded in total agreement. "He should be given a good old-fashioned spanking and if his father had given it to him a long time ago he might not be the way he is now. If your father were here I'm sure he'd take off his belt and give him a hiding he'd remember but since he isn't that means YOU are the man of the household, Clark, so perhaps you could do it!"

The young Kyptonian smiled at his adopted maternal parent and told her, still effortlessly maintaining his hold on the outraged youth, "Sure, I'll do it, Mom!"

"So put him across your knee and beat some manners into him." The next thing the unfortunate Joey knew the kid was carrying him under one arm to a single chair in the kitchen. How can a little kid be so strong? It just wasn't possible! Soon he was placed across Clark's lap and his blue jeans were pulled down before he even realised what was happening. A small hand rested on his underpants and then Martha told her son, "Bare his bottom, Clark! He needs to be taught a good lesson!"

So Joey's briefs were yanked down and his bare backside was totally at the marcy of a kid half his size. He knew then that Clark Kent wasn't just abnormally strong, his speed was amazing, he had thrown that knife with incredible accuracy. Pretty smart for his age too. The boy was some kind of superhuman freak, he probably didn't even come from this planet. All these thoughts whirled around in his head as Clark's small hand decended to his large, muscular buttocks. Joey cried out in pain, it was like being struck with a steel rod. He knew this was going to hurt a lot.

"Careful, son!" Martha cried out. "Do it hard but not TOO hard. You don't want to cause him any permanent injury." She looked on with amusment as her only child spanked the strapping teenager's naked backside time and again. She knew that despite his young age he already knew how to control his powers. He brought his hand down with as much power as a strong thirty year old man would have. Serves you right, you young punk! she was thinking.

After about twenty smacks had landed on the youth's defenceless bottom he cried out, "Fuck! No more, please!"

Martha retorted, "Such language in front of a child! Five more for that, Clark!" Clark obligingly delivered five further spanks to the teenager's already reddened rear. "One more bad word, my boy, and you will not be sitting down for a very long time, I can promise you!" his mother warned the hapless lad draped over the little boy's knees and he remained silent. "Five more should complete his punishment, Clark." The young alien boy administered the remaining spanks and then allowed the demoralised big kid off his lap and pulled his briefs back in place over his now sore behind.

Tears ran down Joey's face and he couldn't even look at the kid who had just done to him something not that many grown men could have done. He had beaten up guys older then him and yet he couldn't do a damned thing against this freak of a boy. He wondered if he would ever get over it. He hitched up his jeans and was about to leave when Martha Kent gave him some cookies she had wrapped up. "Take these and go. I don't want to see you here ever again and I better hold on to that knife. It's too dangerous in the hands of a boy like you."

"Okay, lady, and thanks!" It had been a long time since he had thanked anybody for their kindness. This experience had somehow changed him. He made his way out of the house and off the farm, not once looking back at the woman and her adopted son.

"Why'd you give him food, Mom?" Clark enquired of the only mother he had known in his nine years.

"I want him to know that despite the fact he tried to rob us and hurt us I don't hold it against him." Martha explained with a wise smile on her face. "He's probably a runaway who's had a disagreement with his father. I also think that a sore bottom goes a long way to discouraging a young man from a life of crime. I think he'll thank you for it one day. You may have put him on the right path."

Joey Martin stood on the road outside the boundaries of the Kent farm eating the cookies given to him by the woman he'd tried to rob. They were good. He wasn't sure he deserved any kindness after what he'd tried to do back there. He found himself thinking about that kid again as he knew he would for a very long time. He had a strong hunch that one day everyone was going to know about that kid. His butt was still smarting as it would be for the next couple days. If that Kent boy was capable of that at only nine years old think what he could do in another nine. He did have a good home with loving parents so he could well turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to the human race. Joey had been away from home so long he didn't even know where he belonged any more. He realised that he was tired of living this way. Maybe it was time to return home and try and patch things up with his Dad.

When Jonathon Kent arrived back at the farm the next day Martha told him about the events of the night before and how little Clark had shown the young would be burgler the error of his ways. Jonathon raised his eyebrows and said, "Was it wise letting him do that, Martha? Suppose that kid tells somebody about Clark's speed and strength. Then we'd have all kinds of reporters here wanting to know more about him."

"What would he tell them?" his wife replied. "That he'd been overpowered by a nine year old child? That a little boy had pulled down his pants and spanked him like a naughty child? His pride would never allow him to do that. Besides, who would believe a young tearaway like him. They'd think he was on drugs or something."

Jonathon thought for a moment and then decided, "You're probably right, dear, he'll most likely keep it to himself." He regarded young Clark with pride. "You did well in protecting your mother, son, but remember that fate's got big plans for you so don't go around showing off your powers like that, ok!"

The boy give him an innocent grin and replied, "Ok, Dad!" The man and the adopted alien boy smiled at one another knowingly.

* * *

Did you enjoy this story? If you thought it was particularly good, you can help recommend it to other people! Your recommendations will allow authors and archive readers to identify the stories that are appreciated most. Let us know what you like best!

_(Please submit ONCE only - repeated votes by you for the same story will be discarded. You can select either or both of the following options! Your recommendations are important and will count even if the story has already achieved a reader recommended status. Please let authors know if you enjoyed their story!)_This story is very well-written This story is HOT!

If you enjoyed it, make sure you check out all the other stories by this author too!

Show all the stories by Bad boy mike

You can also discuss this story in the forum.

* * *

customise this site! site links: The contents of this archive do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of  
the site owners, who most certainly DO NOT sanction ANY abuse of children.  
copyright 2005-2009  
admin AT 


End file.
